


Every Breath You Take

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Attempted Murder, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Gang initiations, Kidnapped Stiles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Stalking, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Gangs, Werewolf Scott, Werewolves, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: In order to be initiated into a werewolf gang, Derek has to kill a fairy.





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by The Police. I know it's supposed to be a romantic song but it's always given me serial killer vibes.

Derek has been stalking Stiles for weeks. He doesn’t seem to have any friends, making him the perfect target. To be honest, Derek isn’t even sure Stiles knows he’s fae. He hasn’t seen the boy use even the slightest bit of magic, not even when he was trying to carry too many bags of groceries into his house. He ended up dropping two bags before he made it to the door. Derek almost feels bad about killing a fae who doesn’t even know he’s fae. But he’d feel worse about disappointing his father by not carrying on the Hale family legacy of making it into the Dark Tooth Gang. 

It’s coming up on the third week of monitoring Stiles. Derek has his daily routine completely memorized. 

Stiles wakes up at 9am. He takes roughly 25 minutes to get ready and he almost always leaves by 9:30. He’s been late a few times and it was mildly entertaining to watch him run around frantically, cursing and flailing. Derek’s followed him in his car a few times and Stiles normally gets a cup of coffee and Joe’s. On Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, however, he goes to Starbucks where a boy around the same age as Stiles pops out the back door to give him a coffee. Derek assumes it’s free because he’s never seen Stiles pay. Starbucks Boy is the only person Derek would consider to be Stiles’ friend. They don’t really interact so Derek doesn’t think it’ll cause too much of a problem. 

After grabbing a coffee, Stiles goes to the park. He sketches for an hour or two. Derek has seen people watch him for a few moments before dropping change into Stiles’ bag of art supplies on at least a dozen occasions. The first few times made Derek chuckle because nothing about Stiles really screams “homeless.” If Derek and Stiles were friends, Derek would have told him it’s probably because he leaves the house with his hair wet and the wind makes it stick up in places and doesn’t make him look very put together. 

After sketching in the park, Stiles makes his way to a tall building that’s only a short bus ride away. On particularly nice days, Stiles walks the 20-something blocks. He drops pages from his sketchbook into the mail slot on the side of the building. He does this every day. 

The only thing that changes about his schedule is where he stops for lunch. He picks a different restaurant each day before returning home. On Wednesday’s, he stops at the grocery store. Then he cleans his dishes from the night before and plays video games until dinner time. For dinner, he usually makes some sort of pasta concoction. He occasionally adds meat or broth to make a soup. 

It’s a painfully mundane life and Derek almost feels bad for the kid. He asked his dad after the first few days to make sure this kid was actually fae. Besides the soft white aura that surrounds him, there’s nothing to indicate Stiles has any magic. He tells his father the latter, not mentioning the light. His father tells him that’s what makes Stiles dangerous, but Derek’s not sure what could possibly be dangerous about this clumsy, boring teenager. 

 

It’s a Thursday and Derek is planning on killing Stiles right before dinner. Stiles normally plays music while he cooks so it’ll be easy for Derek to sneak in, kill him, and leave. His father told him that he needs to bring something to prove he killed the fairy. He didn’t specify what, so Derek plans on taking a finger or something that doesn’t require a lot of hacking. Ironically, Derek’s not a fan of blood. 

Stiles leaves his house on time. Derek gets stuck at a red light and loses Stiles. He knows his schedule well enough that he takes a shortcut to Starbucks. There’s some road work so he ends up missing Stiles and breaks a few traffic laws getting to the park. Except when he gets to the park, Stiles isn’t there. Derek checks his watch and shrugs. Stiles probably got stuck in traffic. He’ll be there any minute. 

It takes 15 minutes for Derek to start freaking out. Did Stiles know he was following him? Is he being set up? He strains his ears to listen for any incoming sirens. Maybe Stiles got stuck talking to Starbucks Boy. Or maybe he forgot his pencils and had to turn back around. Or maybe there’s  _ a lot  _ of traffic.

Or maybe something happened to him. 

The thought sends a worrying chill down Derek’s spine, which is ironic for somebody who was planning on murdering him in a few hours.

Derek decides to retrace his, well, Stiles’, steps. He goes back to Starbucks and finds Starbucks Boy behind the register. 

“What can I get for you today, sir?” Starbucks Boy, or Scott according to his name tag, greets him happily.

“Can I get a black coffee?”

“What size?”

“Uh, medium?”

“Do you mean Grande?”

Derek growls. “Whatever.”

“Anything else, sir?” Scott asks, his voice just barely giving away his uneasiness. 

“Yeah, have you seen Stiles today?”

“You know Stiles?” Scott’s eyes narrow suspiciously.

“Sort of, we sometimes sit together at the park and he wasn’t there today.” It’s technically true. Stiles doesn’t know he’s there, but still.

“Well he stopped by to get a coffee.”

“Did he say anything?”

“No.” Scott still looks suspicious.

“Alright, thanks.”

Derek leaves without his coffee.

 

There’s no sign of Stiles as Derek follows their usual route to the park. He’s about to give up and go back to Stiles’ house when he notices a detour sign. The road ahead is clear which is weird. There shouldn’t be a detour. Derek follows the sign and it leads him down a side street that ends at an alley. Definitely weird. There’s a warehouse to the right that looks like the door has been kicked in. 

Derek parks his car around the corner and approaches the warehouse quietly. There’s voices coming from the second floor and Derek wonders briefly if he should call the police. Even if it isn’t Stiles, someone is probably in trouble if the muffled screaming and terrible clanking of metal is anything to go by.

Derek climbs the stairs quickly and quietly only to find Stiles, of course, chained and hanging from the ceiling. His feet can barely brush the floor and his aura is red and twisting like vines. Or claws. Their eyes meet and Stiles looks surprised, his eyes widening as one of the half dozen men surrounding him throw a bucket of liquid on him. Stiles screams, the cloth in his mouth muffling most of it, and Derek can smell the salt water. God, that probably hurts like hell. 

He charges towards the men without thinking and manages to take two of them down before he hears the click of a gun being cocked. 

“I figured you’d be here soon.” One of them speaks.

“What?” Derek asks, confused.

“I could smell dog all over this one, almost convinced me he wasn’t fae. Is he your mate or something?”

“My  _ what? _ ” Derek repeats, but he feels his fangs extend. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, these are wolfsbane bullets.”

Derek gulps. Had he really not noticed that while he was watching Stiles he was also being watched? Or were they both watching Stiles?

“Listen, if you’re gonna kill him can I at least get a finger or two?”

He hears Stiles squawk in protest.

“For what?”

“Well, I’ve been following him for the last month trying to find the perfect time to kill him.”

Another man chuckles darkly. “I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t care.” Derek shrugs. “It’s part of my initiation into the Dark Tooth Gang. I need something to prove he’s dead.”

“If you’re not trying to stop us, why’d you kill two of my men?”

“Instinct.”

The first man who spoke to him eyes him suspiciously. “Fine. Wait there and when we’re done you can cut him up however you’d like.”

Derek smiles and the man lowers his gun. He walks a few steps over to a chair and sits. Stiles is looking at him, a rush of emotion in his eyes and then Scott springs into action. Derek heard him enter a few moments before and decided to buy him some time.

Scott kills the other four mean in seconds, his claws glistening with blood when he’s done.

“Did you know I was following you?” Scott asks, out of breath.

“No.” Derek smirks. “I also didn’t know you were a werewolf. But I heard you come in.”

Stiles yells something at them, but it’s muffled. Derek guesses it has something to do with the fact that he’s still hanging from the ceiling. Scott climbs the wall easily and slowly lowers the chains until Stiles’ feet are firmly on the ground. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Are the first words out of his mouth.

“Derek.”

“Did you just tell me your real name?”

“Yes?” Derek answers slowly.

“Idiot.” Stiles mutters under his breath. 

“I’ll take that as a thank you.”

“I’m not owing a debt to someone who’s been trying to  _ kill me. _ ”

Derek chuckles. “Don’t take it too personally, it’s part of my initiation.”

Stiles scoffs. “I should have Scott kill you.”

“Go for it.” Derek growls, flashing his eyes blue. 

Scott flashes his own eyes, but they’re red. 

“How the fuck did I not know you were an alpha?” Derek asks, more impressed than threatened.

“I cloaked him so that your stupid gang doesn’t take him out  _ or _ try to forcibly recruit him.”

“Well you did a better job with him than yourself.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Stiles sounds more and more offended. It makes Derek chuckle.

“I can see your aura from a mile away.”

Stiles’ eyes widen in horror. “You shouldn’t be able to see that.”

“I’ve been playing very close attention.” Derek means to sound menacing, but he sounds vaguely sexual. He notes the skip in Stiles’ heartbeat. So does Scott.

“So,” Scott interrupts. “Does this mean you’re done stalking and/or trying to kill Stiles?”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t really have a choice, unless you’re willing to give up another fairy.”

“Absolutely fucking not.”

“What about cutting off your finger or something? I bet you could make it grow back.”

“As if I’m stupid enough to give you my flesh and blood.” Stiles scoffs for the hundredth time.

“Look, I’m trying to-”

“What if you join my pack?” Scott interjects.

“What?!” Derek and Stiles answer in unison.

“I mean, we’re no Dark Tooth but we’re pretty big.”

“Scott, are you-”

“It’s kind of a Hale family tradition to join the Dark Tooth Gang.”

“Hale?!” Stiles repeats.

“Yes.”

Scott sighs. “We took Cora a couple of years ago before she moved to New York.”

“Wait, you’re Scott McCall?”

Scott nods. “Cora talked about you a lot.”

Derek relaxes his shoulders. “I appreciate the offer but there’s no way in hell my dad would go for it.”

“Isn’t that the point? You’d be joining my pack for protection.”

“Scott, buddy, do you think we could-”

“Shut up.” Scott mutters. 

“Are you seriously inviting my admitted attempted murderer into our pack?”

“Stiles is in your pack?” Derek asks, bewildered.

“Yes, I was purposely leaving out that small detail.” Scott says with a smile. “He protects our pack, hides our scent from other packs.”

“I thought you said your pack was big.”

“It is.” Scott assures him. “Which makes other packs feel threatened. A while ago, before I was born, my father was the Alpha and their emissary died. After a week, three other packs had joined forces to take us out.”

“Did it work?”

Stiles snorts. “No, my mom saved them.”

Derek lets out an impressed whistle. “Quite the talented family.”

“Your lack of sarcasm is suspicious.” Stiles mutters.

Derek chuckles. “Can I take a day to think about it?”

“Do you have that long?” Scott asks, genuine concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

Derek is not fine. His dad is pissed that he still hasn’t killed the fae. Apparently the deadline is tomorrow. So now Derek is driving, with his dad, to Stiles’ house. In the middle of the night. To kill Stiles. With his dad. He tries to send a quick text to Scott but his dad slaps the phone out of his hand.

“Focus, Derek.” His dad growls at him. “This is your last chance.”

They pull up to Stiles’ house and Derek has to stop himself from sighing in relief when he sees Scott’s car already in the driveway. 

“He’s got a friend over.” Derek says, forcing his voice not to waver.”

“Then you kill them both.”

Derek nods silently, his mind racing to come up with a plan.

They enter the house quietly and Derek can hear the clicking of the video game controllers coming from Stiles’ room. He thinks about purposely causing the stairs to squeak, but he had a bad feeling his dad would kill all three of them if he messes this up too obviously.

Derek slowly opens the door to Stiles’ room and he heart stutters. Scott is alone. 

“It’s about time you showed up.” Scott says, not taking his eyes away from the television screen. Derek doesn’t even have time to be impressed with Scott’s confidence before his dad has Scott pressed against the wall by his throat.

“Where’s the boy.” Derek’s father asks, his eyes glowing blue. 

Scott flashes his eyes red in response. Derek almost chuckles at the way his dad stumbles back, releasing Scott.

Derek and Scott lock eyes and Scott nods. Derek slowly crosses the room to stand beside Scott, his heart racing.

“What the fuck is this?” Derek’s dad is practically foaming at the mouth with anger.

“I’m joining the McCall pack.” Derek says, his voice confident and calm.

His father looks like he’s about to explode with rage, but Scott must flash his eyes red again because his father leaves wordlessly, slamming several doors behind him. 

Derek breathes a sigh of relief and his whole body relaxes when Stiles steps out of the closet, unharmed. Derek is about to break the tense silence when he notices something.

“Stiles,” He says slowly. “You’re glowing.”

“Well I’m very happy to be alive, Derek.”

“No, I mean like, actually glowing. Like before, but brighter.” Derek looks to Scott, who shrugs.

“I don’t see anything.”

Stiles gapes. “You  _ shouldn’t  _ be able to-”

“I think your magic trusts my magic.” Derek is still out of breath.

“But you saw it before.”

“I think your magic knew I was there and it trusted me.”

“You were  _ trying to kill me. _ ” Stiles sounds as hysterical as Derek feels.

“Does that mean Stiles’ magic doesn’t trust me?” Scott asks, sounding only slightly offended.

“I think it trusts me more because…” Derek trails off.

“Oh God.” Stiles groans.

“What?” Scott asks.

“Because we’re...compatible.” Stiles practically spits out the last word.

“Compatible?”

“It means our children would be powerful, they would inherit both of our magics.”

“Like mates?” Scott is trying to hide his amusement now.

“No!” Derek answers quickly. “Not mates.”

“Think of our magic as hormones.” Stiles explains. “Derek’s hormones are attracted to my hormones, and vice versa.”

Scott snorts. 

“It’s for the sake of reproduction. Survival of the fittest, and all that.” Stiles continues, waving his hand in nonchalance.

“Right.” Scott says sarcastically. “Purely instinct. No attraction needed.”

“Exactly.” Derek and Stiles answer at the same time.

Scott snorts again. 

“Anyway,” Derek clears his throat. “It’s not like it’s possible. You’re…”

“A man, exactly.”

“I was going to say straight.”

Scott laughs loudly. “I’m gonna go. I think you two have some stuff to figure out.”

Stiles glares in the direction Scott disappeared in long after he’s gone.

“Do you wanna maybe continue this conversation somewhere else?”

“Yes.” Stiles sighs, checking his watch. “The diner’s the only thing open.”

“I’m in the mood for a milkshake anyway.”

 

“So you’re saying that you can bind our…”

“Sperm, yes.” Stiles finishes, not bothering to lower his voice despite there being several others in the diner.

“Okay. You can bind them together and then…”

“Join it with an egg. Are you sure you graduated from high school?”

“Shut up.” Derek mutters.

“It’s preferable to do it with a surrogate, but a womb isn’t necessary due to all the magic.”

Derek steals a few curly fries off of Stiles’ plate. “Let’s do it.”

“What?” Stiles squawks. “At least take me to dinner first.”

“What do you think this is?” Derek smirks.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’ll think about it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos :)


End file.
